csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Japan)
=2013= 11 September 2013 *Discovered Dark Snow *Adopted ARX-160 *Resold Balrog-VII *Held Moon Event *Extended Comrade reward to 14 Days 28 August 2013 *Celebrate fourth birthday *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Adopted Tactical Knife *Added Dust Zero to Original *Log in to receive Cake grenade 07 August 2013 *Discovered Encounter *Invented Skull-6 *Log in to receive Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival and Round Retry 24 July 2013 *Released Joker Character *Released Battle Weapons *Sold Skull-6 Reservation Ticket *Held "Word" Event *Released Polar Costumes 17 July 2013 *Adopted Skull-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Plasma and Beam Sword 10 July 2013 *Patched Beast Mode *Discovered Cold Fear *Added Port and Requiem to Beast mode *Invented Leviathan (Also packaged with 50 Advanced Code Decoders) *Held Ice Event *Log in to receive MG3, WA2000 and STG44 for 1 day 26 June 2013 *Discovered Hitchhiking *Invented AWP-Z *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *EXP and Point boost in Hitchhiking by 100% *Complete Hitchhiking to receive Zombie sets 12 June 2013 *Released Squirrel Costumes *Adopted AK-74U *Held Fortune Cookie Event 05 June 2013 *Invented Balrog-XI 29 May 2013 *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Log in to receive either MG3, M134 Minigun, MK48, MG36, M79 Saw off or Dual Infinity for 1 day. *Looted Needler and King Cobra Gold 15 May 2013 *Released Panda Costumes *Added Ashura Medal *Complete Ashura honor mission to receive 100 Reinforcement Kit *Resold MG3, XM2010 and Luger P08 25 April 2013 *Discovered Panic Room *Invented Skull-4 *Obtain 500 Kill points with Skull-4 to receive bonus *Added M4A1 and AK-47 Red (Permanent) into random prizes in Battlefield Supply *Clear Panic Room to have a chance obtaining M249 Camouflage (Permanent) 10 April 2013 *Mutated Lusty Rose *Released Skull-4 Reservation Ticket *Added M16A1 Veteran into Comrade prizes *Extends Comrade prizes to 14 days 27 March 2013 *Discovered Santorini *Released Reversed Map Sub-Mode *Invented Balrog-III *Released Code B Decoder *Looted MG36 Gold and FG-Launcher *Sell AT4-CS, E Button, Lightning AR-2, M134 Minigun Christmas, SL8 Gold, Lightning SMG-1, Counter Terrorist, Terrorist, Normal Zombie, Psycho Zombie and Ladder Sprays 13 March 2013 *Resold UTS-15 *Adopted K3 *Doubled Weapon Enhancement Probability *Held Love Spray Event *Released Pig Costumes **Pig Ear can be obtained by playing for 20 minutes **Pig Tail can be obtained by playing another 60 minutes after obtaining Pig Ear **Pig Fork is sold in shop *Login and receive Right Heart spray (30 Day) 27 February 2013 *Resold Double-barreled Shotgun *Held Double-barreled Shotgun upgrade Event *You can buy Triple-barreled Shotgun Upgrade kit in the shop to upgrade without collecting kill points 14 February 2013 *Discovered Threat *Adopted Balrog-I *Clear Threat to receive: **EXP/Points Coupons LV.1 (1 piece) **EXP/Points Coupons LV.2 (1 piece) **EXP/Points Coupons LV.3 (1 piece) **Battle Revival (3 Pieces) **Round Retry ( 3 Pieces) **Emergency Medicine (100% ) ( 10 Pieces ) **M79 Saw Off (3 day) **M60E4 (3 day) **MG3 (3 day) **MG36 (3 day) **M14 EBR (3 day) **Winchester M1887 (3 day) *First Login will get: Emergency Medicines, Round Retry (1EA), Battle Revival (2EA), and M134 Minigun, Winchester M1887, SL8, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Dual Infinity, Thompson Chicago (1 Day) 30 January 2013 *Introduced Zombie Shelter *Discovered Dead City *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade Event *Recruited Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice(Limited Edition) (Also packaged with Bunny Ears Costume) *Enhance King Cobra *Double Weapon Enhancement Probability =Others= Fierce! Poker Tournament :Main article: Events/Fierce! Poker Tournament. A poker tournament which is exclusive only to Japan. Players will be rewarded after each game. This event is only available on a certain time range. Category:Events